


Animal Crossing: Bird Horizons

by AghMySpleen



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: i have no clue what this is, it's 3 am here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Wowie.Animal Crossing is owned bye Reggie and Nintendude
Kudos: 1





	Animal Crossing: Bird Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

I was walking through my island one day when I saw all of the Bird Villagers congregating at the beach. I got closer and saw that they were standing around a large metal object.

“What’re you all up to?” I asked, coming to a halt just a couple feet away from them.

The Bird Villagers glanced at me and glanced back at the object.

“Are you guys building something?”

“...”

“Well, alright.”

And I walked away.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma go to bed


End file.
